Hermione's Game of Truth or Dare
by Kelli Granger
Summary: Hermione's b-day party! There is a special game...
1. The Game

Disclaimer:I only own the plot.  
  
You have been invited to Hermione Granger's birthday party.  
  
When: Friday night, 7pm-2am  
  
Where: a secret room (meet in Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
Come prepared.  
  
This exclusive invitation was sent to Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parviti Patil, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Wow," Ron thought. "A secret party. I'm in."  
  
Friday night, Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked, taking a quick headcount, and coming up short.  
  
Lavender Brown came running down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. "Sorry," she gasped, clutching a small, bulky package.  
  
"Well now, follow me," Hermione said. She led them to a secluded room in the West Tower. "Professor McGonagall lent it to me," she explained.  
  
As the guests followed Hermione into the room, they saw it decorated for a party.  
  
"Presents first!" Lavender yelled, thrusting her package into Hermione's hands. That was the only present.  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed. She carefully opened the present, and gasped.  
  
"It's wizard truth or dare!" Lavender exclaimed. "When the person you pick has chosen, you write either two truths or two dares on those cards. You hand one of them to the 'victim', and they open one. Whichever they choose they are bound to do. There is a spell on the cards to make sure the 'victim' does what they were supposed to do. Does anyone want to play?"  
  
"I'll go first," Hermione said. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
A/N: HELP!!!!! I need ideas for truth or dare. Please review!!!!! 


	2. The First Dare

Disclaimer: I only own the plot  
  
A/N: Solar fire- thanks for the idea!  
  
Princess Perfect- maybe later.  
  
Bloodthirstypigeon- good idea! We'll see.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I need you to keep reviewing, or my story will be really lame!  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Dare," Harry responded confidently.  
  
"All right. Hmm." Hermione quickly wrote a sentence on each card, and then handed them to Harry.  
  
Harry opened one, then groaned. "I have to roll Snape up in carpet, and then throw him off the North Tower into the lake?!!! How am I supposed to manage that?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out." Hermione said. "Come on, we'll follow you!"  
  
All the guests followed Harry to Snape's dungeon. "Umm, Professor Snape?" he called, sounding exactly like Malfoy. Several people snickered.  
  
"What, Draco?" he answered irritably.  
  
"Could you come out here, sir? I have something for you."  
  
"All right," Snape left he dungeon and was immediately tackled by Harry.  
  
"Accio rug!" Harry shouted, and the rug came zooming out of Snape's office. It wrapped itself around Snape, and tied himself up.  
  
"To the tower!" Fred yelled.  
  
Harry struggled up the stairs, and they just managed to get to the tower without Filch noticing them. He finally reached the window and thrust Snape out. "Bye-bye!" He said cheerfully, and dropped the rug out of the window.  
  
Everyone leaned out the window, and saw a large shape falling, falling., until they heard a large SPLASH!!!!  
  
Hermione cheered. "Mission accomplished!"  
  
The crew headed back to the party, ready for the next round of truth or dare.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I desperately need ideas! Send me any truths or dares, for anyone! I would like to have two people per chapter, but I need more ideas!  
Thanks,  
~Kelli 


	3. Ginny's Embarassing Truth

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm, truth, I guess."  
  
Harry thought a moment, then wrote something on the cards. He handed them to Ginny, who then opened one.  
  
"Oh man," she whined.  
  
The card said (out loud):  
  
Tell us about your crush and your fantasies with him.  
  
"Okay. I, um, I like Harry-"  
  
The card cut her off yelling "Neville!"  
  
"Um, okay, I like Neville, and, um, I guess I um, well, you know, I fantasy being his, um, his, um-"  
  
"Oh just spit it out!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Oh Fred, stop teasing your poor sister," Angelina said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Well," Ginny muttered. "I guess I want to be his girlfriend. You know, do the stuff boyfriends and girlfriends do." With this Ginny turned bright red and hid her face in a pillow.  
  
"You mean you like me?" Neville asked, turning 50 different shades of pink and red.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny whined, then composed herself.  
  
"Fred," she said suddenly. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ginny smiled, and quickly wrote something on each card. Fred opened one, and then turned bright, bright red.  
  
The card said:  
  
Serenade Hermione with the song 'The Sound of Music', and then say that you love her.  
  
Fred started dancing. "T-h-e hills are alive *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** with the sound of M-U-S-I-C*  
*  
*  
** m-y heart wants to sing every song, it hears every song that it hears"  
  
"Hermione," Fred said, sinking to his knees. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.  
  
Fred got serious again. "Neville, truth or dare? Or, a combination."  
  
"What's a combination?"  
  
"It's a truth with a dare attached to it."  
  
"Okay, I'll have a combination," Neville said, starting to tremble.  
  
Neville was handed a card that proclaimed to the room, "Do you like Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?" Neville answered uncertainly.  
  
The card continued, "Then have her sit on you lap for the rest of the game."  
  
Ginny, blushing furiously, went and sat on Neville's lap. "Ooo, it's much better then I thought it would be. You're so nice and squishy, Neville!"  
  
Neville turned bright red, then started to speak.  
  
Hey guys, did you like it? I did. Ginny's secret love. Remember, if you don't review then my story won't be very good. Thanks! ~Kelli 


	4. Hermion's Secret 'Love'

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so don't pretend that I am!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I usually update in tech, and we have been getting stupid new assignments! (Die Mr. ******* Die!)  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm changing the story a little bit, now the cards shout out the dare/truth.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Neville asked.  
  
"Umm," Hermione thought a moment. "Dare, I guess."  
  
Neville wrote two dares on the cards, and handed them to Hermione. She opened one, and then smiled.  
  
"Get Draco Malfoy to say I love you!" the card proclaimed, and many people laughed.  
  
"Hey, guys," Harry said. "I know how to do a disillusion charm, so we can all go watch Hermione!"  
  
"Great idea," George said, looking very mysterious. "Come on Hermione, let's do it."  
  
Hermione started to look unsure. But, she started to head out of the room, with all her 'invisible' friends following. As they neared the Slytherin rooms, she ran into Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"We got hungry, so we went to the kitchens to get more food," Crabbe said, sounding proud of himself.  
  
"Well, could you go get Draco?" Hermione asked sweetly. "I have something to say to him."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle went into one of the dungeon rooms, and a couple of minutes later Malfoy came out. When Malfoy saw Hermione in her best clothes (for the party, remember?), he chuckled quietly and said to himself, "I guess she finally realized how hot I am. (out loud) Hey Hermione. Crabbe said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, moving closer so she could almost touch him. "You have the cutest hair!" Hermione reached up a hand as to run it through his hair. "And, oh! It's sooo soft."  
  
"Why thank you, Hermione. Your hair is cute too. You smell so good," Draco said, moving closer so he was practically on top of Hermione. "I can't believe I never knew that your body was so perfect, and your fingers have the lightest touch."  
  
Hermione was running her fingers through his hair, and was getting closer and closer to Draco. "Drakkie, you are so sweet, I can't believe I never knew that before."  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, "shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"Oh no, I mean, we are alone, who else would be here at midnight?"  
  
"You're right. Hermione, I really like you."  
  
"You just like me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione, but I can't love you, not yet."  
  
"How can I make you love me?" Hermione asked, scooting into a 'hug'.  
  
"You can just keep doing what you're doing," Draco said, sounding breathless.  
  
"You mean this?" Hermione leaned into him and started running her hands over his chest.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, this feels wonderful, and oh, Hermione, I've always wanted to do this." Draco pulled Hermione close, and kissed her. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione endured the kiss, then pulled away. "Draco, I need to go."  
  
"Hermione! Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need to go." Hermione left, and heard her guests following. When the reached the party room, she lifted the disillusion spell, and was bombarded.  
  
"Hermione, that was great!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, great!"  
  
Hey guys, did you like it? I did. Please, please review! ~Kelli 


	5. George's Makeover

Disclaimer: obviously, since I'm on fanfiction.net, then I'm not J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: thanks to all my new (and old) reviewers!  
  
"Okay," Hermione thought a minute. "Katie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said confidently.  
  
Hermione quickly wrote something on each card and handed them to Katie.  
  
"Give George a makeover!" the card proclaimed.  
  
"What!" George exclaimed. "You're not allowed to do that to me!"  
  
"Sorry, but rules are rules. Too bad, George, come with me."  
  
Katie led George away and came back several minutes later with a, well, very different George.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," George muttered. He had neon yellow hair, and it was in several braids sticking straight out of his head. He had purple (?) lips, and flashing, neon eye shadow. Mascara made his eyelashes 3 ft long, and he couldn't open his eyes. He had bright, bright red blush and glitter specks one (1) inch in diameter. He wore a spaghetti strap, sparkly turquoise mini dress. He had multi-colored flashing fishnets and neon pink 4 inch high heels.  
  
Everyone was laughing like crazy, especially the Weasleys and Hermione. "Can I get out of this?!" George asked, but no one responded (remember, they were all laughing). George quickly shed his outfit.  
  
Katie recovered enough to say, "Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
"Since *laugh* I *laugh* already *laugh* had *laugh* a *laugh* dare *laugh laugh*, I'll *laugh* take *laugh* a *laugh* truth *laugh*."  
  
Katie handed him the cards, and he opened one.  
  
"Do you think George has the worst makeover in the world?"  
  
"No," Fred said honestly. "It could be a lot worse."  
  
"Interesting," Ron said.  
  
"George, truth or dare?"  
  
"Well, nothing can be worse then what I just did, so, dare."  
  
Fred grinned broadly (not a good sign), and handed George the cards. He opened one, then fainted.  
  
"Keep the previous makeover on for the rest of the game!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Wha-what happened?" George asked groggily.  
  
"You were out for 20 minutes, George," Ginny said, smiling (still in Neville's lap). "But you still need to do your dare!"  
  
Did everyone like it? I loved it! Please review, and I'll update faster!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Kelli 


	6. Fred's makeover

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the characters  
  
"Fine," George mumbled. He slowly got into his 'pretty' clothes. Fred relented a little and let George keep the mascara off (so he could actually see).  
  
"It's finally my turn!" George said. "Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Fred said confidently, trying to be all manly. George handed him the cards, and Fred, like George fainted.  
  
"Have Ginny give you the worst makeover in the world!"  
  
20 minutes later  
  
When Fred woke up, Ginny had finished his makeover. Fred had long turquoise hair. The first five inches or so were crimped, and the last foot was curled in ringlets. He had white lacy tights covered with Capri length fishnets. On top of that he had short, and I mean short, neon orange shorts. He wore clear plastic strappy high heels, and a skimpy bikini top. Everyone was cracking up when they saw him.  
  
Fred looked ready for revenge, so he said, "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
Harry responded, "I'm not dumb enough to choose dare when you're mad so, truth."  
  
"Dang it," Fred mumbled. "Oh well." Fred handed Harry the cards, and Harry opened one.  
  
"What's your deepest darkest secret?"  
  
"Dang it," Harry mumbled, repeating Fred's words. "Umm, 


End file.
